


A Presidential Debate

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Classroom Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: They may be about to graduate, but that doesn't mean that Eli's going to relinquish her title as queen of Otonoki just yet. Honoka's got her work cut out for her. (Originally posted 2/1/17 by me on FFN.)





	

Sitting at her place in the student council room, Honoka was slaving away at the latest documents needing to be filled out. This was the life of the student council president, a position she sometimes regretted taking. How in the world had Eli balanced this _and_ idol training? She was just extremely talented, apparently.

Normally she would be splitting the work with her two best friends, Kotori and Umi, but today she was all alone. Unfortunately, it was something that couldn't be avoided due to Umi's archery commitment and Kotori feeling under the weather that day. Besides, as Umi had been quick to point out that morning, she had 'shirked responsibility for too long'. Umi could be so mean sometimes.

The sound of the door opening reached her ears, and Honoka looked up expecting Umi to be there, done early with practice perhaps. Instead, Eli walked in with a smile, closing the door and waving to her junior. "Good afternoon, Honoka."

"Eli-chan!" Jumping up from her chair, Honoka rushed over and hugged Eli tightly, happy to see her girlfriend. She was also thankful for the distraction, but that was a secondary thing. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check on my favorite student council member." Eli shot her a big grin, a smile that never failed to make Honoka's knees weak.

"Sorry, but Umi-chan's not here." Honoka grinned right back, loving the sound of Eli's laughter ringing in her ears. The two of them shared a kiss, and then Honoka took Eli's hand, prepared to lead her back to the table. Maybe she could even convince her girlfriend to help her with the work she had to do.

It seemed Eli had other plans, however. Before they reached the table, Eli tugged on Honoka's hand, spinning her around and pulling her back. Honoka let out a surprised yelp as she found herself pressed against Eli's body. "So, Honoka... I heard from Fumiko that you'd been talking about student council with her. Something about how you were going to be the best president in school history. Ring any bells?"

Honoka paled at Eli's words, having forgotten about that particular conversation. "Ahaha, that... I mean, it was a joke, Eli-chan!" Gulping nervously, Honoka started to back away from Eli, not liking that look in her eyes. The only times she'd ever seen a look like that, it had been in the eyes of another of her seniors, Nozomi. That usually meant that whoever was under that gaze had something in store for them.

Eventually there was no more room to back up, and Honoka found herself with her back literally against the wall. Eli was standing over her, still grinning as she cupped Honoka's chin. "I thought it was funny, Honoka, don't worry." Despite those words, Honoka still _was_ a little bit worried. She really needed to watch what she said. "But I just want to remind you something before I graduate."

"Wh-What's that?" Honoka shivered as Eli leaned in, their faces mere inches apart.

"That _I'm_ the best president in school history." She let out a quiet laugh, then quickly captured Honoka's lips with her own. It didn't take much to make Honoka melt in front of her, something that Eli took pride in being able to do. She kept her lover pinned to the wall with her lithe frame, wrestling with Honoka's tongue for dominance. She never lost these battles.

While she was distracting Honoka with their lip locking, Eli took the opportunity to grab Honoka's skirt and effortlessly yank it down, letting gravity do its work and take the fabric to the floor. The sudden coolness against her upper legs drew Honoka's attention, and a blush coated her cheeks as she pulled away from the kiss. "E-Eli-chan, we're at school!"

"So?" Eli smirked, pressing her fingers between Honoka's legs. The moan she got was like music to her ears. "School's already over, and I got Nico to take Nozomi out somewhere. Nobody's going to be bothering us."

"Wh-What about-" She wasn't able to finish her question. Eli's hands landed on her shoulders, then they were pressing down forcefully, making Honoka fall to her knees. Grinning down at her, Eli lifted up her skirt and then let it go, landing on Honoka's head and creating a sort of unhelpful cover for what were sure to be illicit activities.

Admittedly, Honoka was starting to get excited. It was hard not to be when the hottest girl in school wanted her with a ferocious intensity. She didn't need any further encouragement as she hooked her fingers into the side of Eli's underwear and slowly pulled them down, panting softly as she scooted in closer. Any thoughts about the risks they were taking had gone out the window.

Her tongue darted out and ran up and down Eli's slit, teasing her just a little before entering. Eli's appreciative moans drove her forward, and she pushed her tongue in further to deliver the kinds of pleasure her lover deserved.

As she was eating Eli out, a new thought came to mind. She always let Eli take control: not that she minded it. It usually felt right, but suddenly she had the desire to be the one in control. After all, wouldn't that be something that the student council president did: take control?

Suddenly her tongue left the warmth of Eli's pussy, drawing a confused whine from the blonde. Honoka grinned, thinking about how much control she truly held, control that she never really thought about using. Until now, at least. She stood up and let Eli's skirt flutter back down, taking in the confused expression on her lover's face. "Honoka?"

"Sorry Eli-chan, but I just realized something." She pushed Eli back against the table, catching the surprise flashing in her eyes. " _I'm_ the president now. This is _my_ school." This time it was her who initiated the kiss, pressing their bodies together again as her hand sidled up underneath Eli's skirt. She began to rub Eli's crotch, swallowing her lover's moans as she pressed on. This time _she_ was going to be the queen.

She could tell that Eli hadn't been expecting her to take control, which Honoka liked. It sent a thrill down her spine as she slipped her hand between Eli's legs, no longer leaving her lover hanging. Instead of using her tongue, she'd just use her fingers. It would still give Eli pleasure, but now it was on her terms, and she liked the excitement it gave her.

It also seemed that Eli was feeling the excitement as well. Her moans were coming out freer than Honoka was used to, and her hips bucked against Honoka's fingers with desperate movements. Honoka smirked and picked up the pace, moving her lips so that she could press them against Eli's neck.

That seemed to get a different reaction out of Eli. Honoka had gotten her moment of dominance, but now she needed to take over again. After all, there were only so many days left before she'd never step foot inside of the school again. If this was to be her last time in the student council room, she would make it count.

She pushed Honoka off of her, catching her lover off guard. Lest Honoka suddenly think that she didn't want to continue, Eli grabbed Honoka's hand and pulled her to the opposite wall, shoving her against it and pouncing on her. Now it was her lips against Honoka's neck, and she wasn't planning on being discreet about their actions.

She kissed and nipped at every inch of skin she could reach, working to unbutton Honoka's uniform top until it was able to be pulled off and discarded carelessly. Next came her bra, which Eli didn't even bother fully removing. Instead she just pushed it up enough so that Honoka's breasts were freed, and that's where her lips went next.

Honoka writhed and moaned against the wall as Eli's lips latched onto her left nipple, twirling her tongue around it as she dropped her hand into Honoka's panties. She didn't bother with any more teasing, instead getting right to the point by thrusting her fingers in and out. Those damn panties were in the way of her really going all out though, so she had to stop and pull them down, nearly tearing them in her desire to get them out of the way.

Honoka had definitely lost control of the situation, but she found it hard to care with Eli's fingers deep inside of her. Eli sure had a way of taking her to the tallest heights of pleasure, and she didn't want it to stop. Her moans were getting louder, and she couldn't get herself to quiet down, despite where they were. Gods, she was so close...

Eli could feel how close - and desperate - Honoka was getting. Who was she to keep her lover waiting? Her fingers expertly rubbed over Honoka's clit, rubbing up against the pleasure center until she had her lover squirming like crazy against the wall. It didn't take much before Honoka's juices were gushing over her fingers, drinking in the screams of her lover as she thrashed against the wall.

When Honoka finally came down from the high of her orgasm and straight into the afterglow, she fell into Eli's waiting arms, her heart racing as she panted heavily. "Oh... wow... G-Gods, Eli-chan..."

"Sorry dear." Eli grinned, kissing Honoka's forehead. "But I'm not ready to give up my crown just yet."

"I'll get you someday." Honoka laughed, leaning into Eli's warm body and sighing contently. She didn't actually need to be the top dog. As long as they both were getting pleasure and love equally, then she was happy.

She was so lost in the pleasure and warmth of being with Eli, she didn't even hear the door open. "Honoka, I'm done with-" Umi stopped dead in her tracks, staring wide-eyed at the scene before her. Eli was holding Honoka in her arms, and both of them looked tired and disheveled. That would be somewhat problematic, but worse was that Honoka was completely, absolutely, stark naked. There were red marks all over her neck and chest- Oh Gods, why was she looking down there?! Her face began to grow redder and redder, with Honoka's matching her shade for shade. "What are you two doing?!"

"U-Umi-chan! I-It's n-n-nothing!" Honoka desperately attempted to cover herself up with her hands, having never been so embarrassed in her life. Eli was lucky. The only piece of clothing she'd removed was her panties, and the skirt easily covered that. As for Honoka, all of her clothing - except for her bra - weren't exactly readily available.

"What do you mean nothing?! You're naked! That's not nothing!" Umi finally tore her eyes away from the scene, covering her eyes in mortification. She should have definitely stayed late at practice. How come Honoka had gotten so much bustier than her? ... Wait, no, that's not what she wanted to think about! "E-Eli, how could you partake in such an act?! It's... It's..."

"Shameless?" Eli grinned, clearly not phased by being caught in the afterglow with Honoka.

"I was going to say against school rules!" She didn't want to keep staring at her hands, but she hadn't heard any movement, so Honoka was probably still naked. "H-Honoka, w-would you please put on your clothes?!"

"R-Right! Sorry! Sorry!" Embarrassment flooded over her anew as Honoka pulled down her bra, scurrying around to grab her clothes and get dressed again. Meanwhile, Eli started to walk towards the door, putting a hand on Umi's shoulder and looking back at Honoka.

"Oh, Honoka?"

"Y-Yes?" Honoka turned to look at Eli, who smiled at her.

"Come over tonight, okay? We still have to continue our little meeting from today." With a wink, she left the room, leaving Honoka stunned, her mind racing with thoughts of what they'd be doing in just a couple short hours. The thoughts made her wet all over again.

"Honoka!"

"A-Ah! Sorry!" Shaken from her thoughts, Honoka continued to grab her clothes and put them back on, knowing that she and Umi wouldn't be making a lot of eye contact that day. Out in the halls, Eli began to walk home, whistling to herself with a self-satisfied smile on her face.


End file.
